I'll Love You No Matter What
by Marorin5
Summary: Two years after Buu, Goku asks Chi-Chi a really weird question. After all, why would he question why she still loved him? A story requested by Charismatic Beauty. One-shot. R&R!


**Hello people! So, **_Charismatic Beauty _**has once again asked me to write a one-shot for her, and how could I say no? After all, it is about my favorite couple, and we seriously need more Goku/Chi-Chi stories on this site! **

**Anyways, the title of this story, its plot and some of the details were all ideas of **_Charismatic Beauty_**. I was just the one who wrote all this up. xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. You all know that, but I'm reminding you anyways. :P**

**Now, without further ado, read on!**

* * *

Why?

That was the question he had in his head at the moment.

Why?

Why was she still there?

Why was she still there with him?

Why was she still there with him after everything he had put her through? While it was true he was naïve, he wasn't a fool. He could tell he hurt Chi-Chi—a _lot_ of times. After all, he did disappear for months—even years—to train. It was true that he needed to go. Then again, if he wasn't strong enough to defend Earth, then _who_ would be? He knew the answer—no-one. No-one would be strong enough to defend Earth, at least not yet. That's why he had to defend it—he was the only one who had the power to. Sure, he and his friends, but in all honesty, his friends wouldn't really last long without him there.

But was that an excuse good enough to explain his absence? He _did _leave her with their two sons—a son he didn't even know of at the time, too!—while he went to train in Other World for _seven _years. Of course he missed his family. He missed them dearly. But when training, he just lost himself. He could distract himself from missing his beautiful family. He could focus on becoming stronger—after all, it was in his blood.

But it wasn't in Chi-Chi's blood, now was it? No. No, it wasn't. Not to mention, the one stuck with the responsibilities he left on Earth were Chi-Chi and Gohan, too. It wasn't fair to them. It really wasn't. Gohan had made it clear to him that even though he wasn't exactly happy with his decision to stay dead after the Cell Games, he understood his point of view and that no matter what, he would always be his father and he would always love him as such. It certainly was a relief—to know that Gohan didn't hate him for leaving them, and instead continued to admire him. Then there was Goten. At first, Goten was shy, but now they had formed a great father-son bond, and Goku was glad for that.

And Chi-Chi? Well, she definitely seemed happy to hear that he was brought back to life two years ago. She was so happy for having her husband back. Goku was glad for that, but a part of his mind couldn't help but question it. Why? Why did she still love him after all he had put her through? After all, Goku knew he wasn't the best husband in the world. He was far from it. But Chi-Chi still stayed faithful to him no matter what. It puzzled him, to be honest. After all, he knew most women would definitely make their bags and leave after everything he had put his wife through.

So, why?

Why did she keep on loving him?

Did she still even love him? He wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

"Chi-Chi?" he inquired softly. They had just made love, and his head was now resting on her chest. It was a beautiful atmosphere, but he was dying to know the _reason _of why she was still there with him, so he went for it. "Do… Do you still love me after everything that has happened?"

"What?" Chi-Chi was brushing her hands on Goku's soft hair—which was actually pretty impressive considering how spiky it was—but as soon as he asked that, she stopped and looked down to his face, bewildered. She couldn't help but think that he was kind of crazy for asking something like that. "Of course I do! Why do you even ask that?"

"It's just…" Goku sighed, a rare guilt taking over his eyes. "I haven't been the best husband ever, now have I? I put you through hell with my habit of being away from home for a long time to train." It was in his blood, yes, but he shouldn't have put Chi-Chi through that. "I'm sorry for that." He really was. She just wanted him home, but he always had to leave. It really wasn't fair to her. _He _wasn't fair to her. "You deserve someone better—someone who stays with you and that has a job and is a good father—yet you stay with me."

"Of course I stay with you!" Chi-Chi was surprised at what Goku was saying. She didn't think he would regret putting her through that pain so much, but a part of her was happy for that. It showed that he really did love her. "Yes, it's true I've hurt when you left me. But I was the one who got myself into this, Goku. I was the one who wanted to married you!"

She knew she wouldn't be dealing with a normal man, but she didn't care, because she loved him. Perhaps it would've been better to marry someone normal if she wanted a normal family, but Chi-Chi loved Goku and she loved the family they created together. It was true that she sometimes got mad with her husband and sons for their incapacity to act like a normal family, but she didn't want to change them for anything the world. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to marry you. It's true that I didn't expect your Saiyan heritage or that you would have to save the world so many times and get our sons involved in it, but I accepted it and I wouldn't change a thing."

Because no matter what; Goku, Gohan and Goten were the best thing to happen to her. "You hurt me, Goku, but you also gave me the happiness that no-one could've ever given to me. You gave me two precious sons, and we created a life together. Sure, I wish you were home more often, but I understand why you couldn't." It took her a while to accept it, but she understood. She had been a warrior, too, at one point in her life after all. She understood that Goku was like a soldier. He had to go and fight for their future—for their family, their friends, and all of Planet Earth. "I understand you have the role of Savior of Earth, and as much as I wish there was someone else that could take that job, I know you're the only one."

She smiled at him. "I love you, Goku. I will love you forever. And I know that, no matter how many times you leave, you will always come back."

Goku smiled back at her. He couldn't explain how happy he was to know that she understood him. He was grateful for having a woman like Chi-Chi. She definitely was the best wife he could've asked for. Without her, he wouldn't have a family. He probably wouldn't know what love is. He was so glad to have her in his life. "Thanks, Chi. Thanks for understanding."

They began to kiss each other to show just how much they loved each other. It eventually led to them making love once again, with the difference that this time, Goku was sure that his Chi-Chi would love him no matter what.

And he was glad for that.

* * *

**And there it was! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot here. I also hope this is up to what you expected, **_Charismatic Beauty_**. Hopefully this little GCC one-shot here does not disappoint! **

**Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW, and I'll see you next time! :)**


End file.
